


Summon

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Demon Hannibal, M/M, Mage Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Tumblr prompt.</p><p>Hannibal Lecter was a demon. </p><p>A powerful one, one of the highest forms, and there were absolutely no downsides to being a demon except for one. </p><p>The summonings. </p><p>It had to be every other month, he was summoned by some idiot that wanted someone cursed or killed and it was exhausting. </p><p>Hannibal always rushed through the assignments with mostly kills, simple easy tasks that unbound him from his summoner and it was much easier that way.</p><p>Until Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter was a demon. 

A powerful one, one of the highest forms, and there were absolutely no downsides to being a demon except for one. 

The summonings. 

It had to be every other month, he was summoned by some idiot that wanted someone cursed or killed and it was exhausting. 

Hannibal always rushed through the assignments with mostly kills, simple easy tasks that unbound him from his summoner and it was much easier that way.

Until Will Graham. 

The summoner, a sniveling little weasel named Frederick, wanted him to ruin this Will in any way he knew how.

“Make it hurt,” he’d said, and Hannibal had smiled. 

This would be a fun one.

That was until he actually found Will and Hannibal was dumbstruck at the sight of him: beautiful, ethereal, and as close to an angel of light Hannibal had ever seen. 

He’d met Will in the library of all places, the man worked there he’d been told by the librarian, and when he saw him sitting with a group of children reading a book about dogs he just stopped and stared. 

Who would want to kill this beautiful creature?

Hannibal’s insides were burning the closer he got to Will, the order making him bloodthirsty but he refused to allow his body to give into this madness. 

There had to be another way. 

He sat at a table in the back of the library, watching Will teach the children and waited until he’d seen the other man leave when he followed him out. 

“You seem to enjoy them,” he said, making Will pause to turn his way.

“The kids?” he smiled, “Yes. I…kids are easier to deal with than most adults.”

Hannibal smiled at him, holding out his hand, “Hannibal Lecter.”

Will took his hand and Hannibal’s skin burned, but he didn’t let go or show it on his face. “Will Graham.”

Hannibal let go, putting his hands in his pockets before he asked, “Why does Frederick Chilton hate you, Mr. Graham?”

Will startled, “I…who are you?”

Hannibal said, “An interested party. Please answer my query.”

Will blushed, “Frederick, he…I told him I didn’t want to go out with him, I…he only wants me so he can ask me questions, he’s a psych major and I just…I don’t like being analyzed.”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened, “I see. I would warn you to stay away from me and from him from now on,” he turned to leave when Will called out, “Hannibal!”

He turned and Will ran up to him, breathless, “Why did you ask me that?”

Hannibal frowned, “I…he’s tasked me to hurt you and I do not want to.”

Will stepped back, “I…what?”

That was when Hannibal showed him his horns, Will’s eyes widening as he moved even further, “It is hard for me to be this close to you and not kill you.” 

Will’s heart was beating wildly as he said, “You’re a demon.”

“Yes. Goodnight, Will.”

Hannibal had just started to teleport when Will said, “I can help you.” 

He paused. “What?”

Will let out a breath, “I…I want to help. No one should be made to do something against their will.”

“I’m a monster.”

Will smiled. “Aren’t we all?”

Hannibal frowned, “You are not entirely sane, are you Mr. Graham?”

Will laughed, “Do you want help or not?”

Hannibal nodded, “I would appreciate the help, but I still must go.”

Will nodded, “Yeah, I…tomorrow? Here?”

Hannibal let out a breath, “I will be here,” before teleporting back to his summoner and hoping that he could hold out long enough not to hurt Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal appeared near the library the very next night, heading inside to catch Will reading to a group of senior citizens in a back room the pull of bloodlust making it easier to find him. 

He stood some ways off, itching to get nearer but knowing it was better to stay back. Will looked up at him mid-read and smiled saying, “I think that’s all for tonight, folks.” 

The group made noises of protest but Will just smiled, the brightness of it making Hannibal weak for more not really understanding why. The group dispersed, he waited till it was only he and Will to approach though the pull got stronger the closer he was Hannibal couldn’t do anything else. 

“You said you would help me,” he stated. 

Will nodded, “I,” he looked around, “We shouldn’t talk here.” 

Hannibal grabbed his arm, their closeness making him long to wrap his arms around Will’s neck. “Where?” 

Will swallowed, “The basement.” 

The apparation was immediate, heavy, leaving him feeling weak at the second person on his arm but Will whispered, “I wasn’t entirely truthful when I spoke to you before.” 

Hannibal let him go, taking a step back. They were in a small room filled with books and a table with two chairs nothing else. “What do you mean?”

Will sighed, “I’ve dreamt about you before.”

Hannibal froze. “You…I am not sure I understand.”

Will sat down in one of the chairs, his hand shaking as he admitted, “I dreamt about you last night too.”

Hannibal could feel the pull of bloodlust overtaking him but he walked towards Will anyway, sitting down in the other chair as he asked, “Tell me what you dreamt of.”

Will blushed, “I sort of have, god I’m acting like a demon wouldn’t believe me.”

“Will…”

Will leaned over the table, taking Hannibal’s hand and closing his eyes. The direct skin contact burned but not entirely unpleasantly. When his eyes opened they were glowing blue, Hannibal could feel the power in them and all he wanted to do was fall into it.

“You’re a mage.”

Will swallowed, “I…my mother had magic, she took off when I was young and I’ve never…I think I can bind you to me and not to Frederick.”

Hannibal let out a breath, “Please.”

The spell was not at all simple, but somehow Will was able to perform it effortlessly for someone so completely untrained. When it was over Hannibal felt the shift change in him and apparated over to Will’s side to pull him in close for a kiss that had them both breathless.

Will stared at him in wonder. “You kissed me.”

Hannibal frowned. “It is standard practice for demons.”

Will blushed, moving out of his hold. “Of course,” he looked down his eyes having gone dull now but still Hannibal couldn’t look away, “I was just surprised. I…would’ve liked to be asked.”

Hannibal smiled, “Do you have something you wish for me to do, Master?”

Will’s blush deepened at the name, Hannibal felt the shift in the air and knew that one push would be all it would take for him to have this beautiful creature at his mercy.

“I…no. You can go home, if you want.”

Hannibal frowned, “That is not how demons work, Will. We need a given task when summoned or we may never leave.”

Will mumbled something he did not hear, “Well…I’ll think of something. For now, just go to my house. I’m sure you’ll know where it is.”

Hannibal did but there did not seem to be a need to leave despite being ordered to.

“The library is closed, Master. What more to do you need in this place?”

Will didn’t meet his gaze, “I…”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek, “Tell me what you dreamt of me? Was it of my hideous demonic visage? Was I slaughtering Chilton for you? I would burn the world at your feet if you asked.”

Will let out a shaky breath, “I think you’re beautiful,” he confessed meeting Hannibal’s eyes, “Both parts of you. I’ve…had dreams about both.”

Hannibal growled, “Will…”

“I don’t even know you and I know what your skin tastes like,” Will admitted.

Hannibal groaned, grabbing hold of him roughly to push Will against the wall in a crushing kiss that had the mage breathless. He bit on his lower lip, teasing as he hissed, “I would please you for hours and never grow weary.”

Will moaned, “I…”

“I should have smelled the magic on you, I was so distracted by your visage,” he licked at Will’s neck, “You smell like power.”

Will pushed him off with a cry, “Go! Just…go!”

Hannibal frowned, “Will…”

Will’s eyes glowed as he yelled, “GO!”

Hannibal left, confused and quite aroused ending up in Will’s home where he was greeted by several canines. He smelled Will in the air, also the plethora of animals and a single hint of something he could not put his finger on.

He sighed in annoyance, sitting on Will’s bed and wondering what it was he’d done wrong to upset the mage so to be ordered away.

One of the dogs came to his side and he pet it, staring into the animal’s eyes, “What is it about your master that plagues me, so?”

The animal had about as much of an idea as Hannibal himself did.

Just as he was about to lay down he remembered a loose end that needed to be stopped.

Frederick was still waiting for him and wanted to harm Will.

He smiled, ready to leave when he remembered Will’s order.

Frowning, he knew his new Master would be upset if he hurt Chilton without permission.

Hannibal spent the remainder of the evening waiting for Will and hoping when he arrived there would be answers about why Will had grown so upset earlier.

Also, he was worried about how much that upset him in return.

Demons did not have these types of feelings.

There must be something wrong with him.

Hannibal cleaned up the house easily with magic of his own, feeding the animals and making Will’s bed in return. There was no need to be slovenly while he waited. As the minutes turned into hours, he started to grow angry and when it hit twelve o’clock he was determined to demand answers out of Will the first chance he saw him.

Will arrived at two thirty in the morning, stumbling into the house and knocking over one of the nice vases Hannibal had put on the coffee table. He frowned when he took in the sight of him, hurrying over to the mage and taking Will under his arm to the couch.

“Will, why are you intoxicated?”

Will smiled at him, “You. It’s alllll….because of you. Stupid you.”

Hannibal’s eyes lit at his words, “What have I…?”

Will poked him in the chest. “You finally come into my life and all you want is power. They all want power! They…”

Hannibal cradled him when he fell into his arms, head in Hannibal’s lap as he stared up at him. “Will, I have plenty of power of my own.”

Will frowned, his eyes filling with tears. “I thought you would be different, I thought…”

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but knew that his touch would only make Will angry in the morning. “I will kill those who have put these thoughts into your head. Every last one of them.”

Will laughed, “You should, all of them. Starting with Frederick fucking Chilton.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, Master I will do as you tell me.”

Will fell asleep in his lap and Hannibal carried him to the bed carefully putting him onto it before kissing Will’s cheek in goodbye.

Frederick was in for a surprise visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up to the smell of bacon cooking, rolling over onto his stomach and opening one eye. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night and shot up, rushing into the next room to see Hannibal’s back as he cooked. Will smiled seeing that he had taken off the glamour protecting his real features and almost didn’t want to ruin the illusion but said, “Good morning,” even as the words made his head ache.

The demon turned, his horns and gray skin gone replaced by the handsome visage that haunted Will’s dreams even the night before. “Hello, Master.”

Will shivered at the moniker, he would never get used to that and should probably give him a task so he didn’t have to try not to blush hearing it.

But Will didn’t want him to leave.

He looked away, mumbling, “You don’t have to call me that all the time.”

Hannibal suddenly aparated right beside him, setting a plate down for Will as he purred, “You enjoy it when I do though, I can see the tint to your features.”

Will blushed, “You know, about last night…”

Hannibal stood beside him, staring, “You were quite intoxicated.”

Will bit into the bacon on the plate and moaned, Hannibal’s eyes light at the sound. He licked his lips, watching the meat he’d procured disappear into Will’s mouth.

“Yeah, I just…whatever I said…”

“You ordered me to kill Frederick Chilton.”

Will choked, coughing, “What?”

“He died screaming, I made sure that it hurt just as much if not more so than he wanted pain for you.”

Will’s eyes lit as he turned, yelling, “I WAS DRUNK! I didn’t…oh god,” he covered his face with one hand, “I can’t believe…god I’m so stupid.”

Hannibal frowned, “I did not mean for you to be upset by this, Master, I was only following…”

Will moved his hand, glaring at him with bright blue eyes. “Don’t pretend you didn’t want to! You…” he poked Hannibal’s chest, “…god you used it to do what you wanted and god, I’m so stupid.”

Hannibal wanted to reach out and touch but knew by the look on Will’s face he would not be welcomed. “I was defending you, Will. He would have sent someone else, someone worse if I had not.”

Will sighed, sitting back down as he refused to look at the demon beside him.

“You could’ve defended me then. Frederick, he had no idea what he was doing. He was untrained…”

“As are you, though you have trained yourself admirably.”

Will scoffed, looking up at him. “Where’s the body?”

Hannibal’s eyes went slightly to the meal in front of him. If Will hadn’t been watching, he would not have noticed but he did even as the demon said, “I have disposed of it properly, I am quite powerful.”

Will stared at the delicious bacon he’d just eaten, moving his tongue around in his mouth and tasting what he was very sure was once part of Frederick Chilton. “You fed him to me.”

Hannibal was silent.

The plate floated and smashed into the wall as Will stood, stalking up to Hannibal who backed away as he saw the fury in his master’s eyes. “YOU FED HIM TO ME? You…I…”

“You enjoyed it, Master. You’re enjoying it now, the thought of it.”

Will shook his head, “You’re trying to…”

Hannibal reached out with his fingertips, touching Will’s cheek and making his master look at him once more. Will’s gaze was an addiction he did not want to cease and the hunger there was even more raw now.

“Think of the power I could bring you.”

 

Will swallowed, “I have plenty of power, I don’t want other people’s.”

Hannibal’s fingers came to his mouth, “Ask it of me, as me anything.”

Will’s voice shook as he said, “Leave. I want you to leave.”

Hannibal smiled, “That I cannot do without being given a clear task.”

Will glared, “I told you to kill Chilton, and now I’m asking you to leave.”

Hannibal froze, realizing he was quite right.

“I had forgotten.”

Will turned away, “You can go now, you got what you wanted and now you can go.”

Hannibal watched him for a moment more, hoping that Will would ask it of him again but the mage didn’t turn to him for even a moment.

“Goodbye Will.”

Will’s eyes were bleeding blue when he turned, tears in them as he felt like part of himself had just left for good.

It was better this way.

It really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Summonings were still the bane of Hannibal Lecter’s existence, though now it was because not a single person who summoned him was Will Graham.

It had been months since Will had dismissed him, he had since then been summoned an annoying number of times and each time he apparated to meet his master only to discover them not to be his blue eyed mage. Hannibal went into an angry tirade on his chosen victim which only had him being used for killing even more so after.

This time was no different, though he was not summoned alone.

Anthony Dimmond was a succubus, and Hannibal was not known for his seduction purposes so seeing the other demon appear beside him made this strange indeed.

The man in question was a stout little sorcerer named Franklyn and apparently he had plenty of problems.

“I did it! Oh my god! I can’t believe I did it!” he crowed, staring at them both in awe as they appeared in the circle.

Hannibal rolled his eyes, “What need do you have of us?”

The sorcerer blushed, “I…um…I want you to kill someone after he,” Franklyn pointed to Anthony, “Makes him fall in love with me.”

Hannibal had a very bad feeling in his chest and this type of feeling was never wrong.

“His name?” he asked.

Franklyn’s smile was half manic as he said, “Will Graham.”

Anthony and Hannibal left the man’s tiny hovel of an apartment and Hannibal did something quite against his nature when they reappeared inside Will’s home.

He tore out Anthony’s throat, much to the other man’s surprise. He watched the light go out of the demon’s eyes as he said, “I can do both.”

Will was not home, the dogs seemed quite happy to see him as Hannibal pet each of their heads. “Hello,” he said as they came to greet him, “Where is your master?”

Hannibal did scent Will nearby, his essence a beacon that Hannibal was hungry for now in his task from a new master though the taste of Will's magic seemed quite dimmer than he remembered it being months earlier. He ran his hand over books and felt them cold to the touch, even spells that Will should do for his own well-being. If what he suspected was true, Will was entirely defenseless and losing focus, which being such a high level mage was quite alarming to say the least.

He found Will asleep in his bedroom, shirtless and almot burning to the touch.

"Will, what have you been doing?"

The mage opened his eyes, his smile quite sweeter than Hannibal had suspected it would be upon seeing him.

"You're here."

He nodded, "Yes. I," he ran his hand from Will's forehead down to his cheek, "Was given a new master who is quite taken with you."

Will's smile dimmed and he sat up, his wince unmistakable when they parted touch. "Oh. I," he laughed bitterly, "Should've suspected that would happen again. You are an important demon aren't you?"

"I am the best at what I do, yes."

Will attempted to stand and nearly fell, Hannibal's quick apparating the only thing that kept him upright when he fell into the demon's arms. They stared at each other. "What do you have to do this time?"

"Make you fall in love with someone and then terminate you after you are rejected."

Will laughed and in his delirium moved out of Hannibal's arms onto the bed once more. "That's not going to be possible. Tell them tough shit."

Hannibal frowned as he watched Will bury his head in the bedsheets. "You're magic sick. It's quite dangerous for someone of your power level."

Will rolled onto his back. "You going to level me out?"

Hannibal licked his lips. "I am not a succubus nor am I a power eater."

Will swallowed, his reddened cheeks quite alluring in a sickly way as he ran a hand down his torso that invited Hannibal's gaze. "I haven't stopped dreaming about you since you left. All sorts of dreams," he touched his waistband, "Some even with your horns again."

"Will..."

Will closed his eyes. "I ate the rest of him," he whispered, "Chilton."

Hannibal felt oddly thrilled. "You absorbed his essence."

"I didn't know what it would do," he sighed, "But yeah. I...please just--"

Hannibal reached out and felt a mix of wanton need and terrifying bloodthirst. "I have to fulfill my duty to my new master."

Will opened his eyes and grabbed for his hand, his eyes glowing. "You know I'm the only master you need."

Hannibal felt relief to lose his pull to Franklyn's wants and turned before he crawled over to Will and stared down at him. He was burning up like mad and Hannibal put his hand on Will's cheek to pull out some excess magic and enjoyed Will’s moan. "You could have done this on your own."

"No," Will sighed, "I missed you. I kept," he sighed when Hannibal touched his forehead, "Dreaming of us together and wondering who had you. I even tried to summon others..."

Hannibal pulled away in surprise. "Others?"

Will grabbed for him, his kiss hard and desperate though the taste was better now. Sweet and thick like he recalled. He dug his nails in the back of Hannibal's neck and the demon felt hardly able to keep his form, as he pulled back to ask again.

"Who did you summon, Master?"

Will laughed, his eyes heavy and tired. "I said I tried, but I didn't want you to know so instead I," he ran his hand over Hannibal's chest and every inch of clothing fell away, "Took a defenseless human and taught him how to summon."

Hannibal growled as Will's own clothing disappeared, the feel of their skin together a marvel.

"You brought me here."

"Yes," Will groaned, "I couldn't possibly summon you again. I'm not...."

Hannibal pinned down his arms and they stared at one another. Will was panting for breath and his demon form almost entirely exposed. The human seemed unaffected by it, his want noticeable in scent and feeling. "You did not want to seem desperate but still confess?"

"We can't start this by lying to one another, can we?"

"Will," he started, not surprised when the mage flipped their positions and he was on the bottom.

Will looked much better now, his ethereal beauty shined through even as his body throbbed for Hannibal's touch. "You are not the angel I suspected you to be."

"I'm not the angel I suspected myself to be either," Will laughed, "But I still read to children and the elderly twice a week."

Hannibal smiled, his teeth now sharp and terrifying. "And you smell like mine."

Will let go of his hands and he was delighted to be unable to move, the sudden shift of power was quite intoxicating as Will prepared him for a claim Hannibal had not even known he wanted. The first touch of Will's length to his waiting hole made him roar, his eyes rolled back in his head as the mage fucked him into pleasure the likes of which he had never known. When he climaxed Hannibal grabbed hold of Will's neck and crushed their mouths together, the feeling of the mage's magic flowing through him a revelation. He felt Will's pleasure release inside him and fought for more, needed more, and felt quite like an incubus desperate for a meal.

Will's departure from inside him made Hannibal feel hollow so he pulled the mage close to sniff their combined scent and lick at his skin.

"Master," he sighed.

"Will," the name was laughed, "I only want you to call me Will unless you can't help it."

Hannibal's pleased rumble went through them both and they embraced, the scent of their sex heavy and wonderful. He could feel Will's semen leaking out of him still, surprised the mage didn't cleanse them straight away.

"You sent me away because you feared what I could make you become."

Will's breath against his clavicle was meant to be, the feeling almost a forgotten memory.

"I didn't know until after you'd left," Will confessed and pressed lips to his cheek.

"I want you to bind me to you forever."

Will smiled against his skin. "What do you think we just did, Hannibal? That wasn't all fun and games."

The demon turned to stare into his glowing blue eyes. "That was a ritual."

He felt upset, bereft, a sudden need to flee but unable to do so quite horrible in its own way. This was his Master, and he had no business leaving ever again. Will touched his cheek and pressed their lips together. "That was me fucking you instead of cutting out your heart and eating it. I thought this would be better since it takes forever to grow a new one."

Hannibal smiled and relief flooded through him. "I see."

Will kissed him again. "We can do heart eating some other time if you'd like. I've never shared power before, not with anyone, at least not willingly you know."

Hannibal shuddered when he felt phantom touch to his horns, "I am honored."

"You should be," Will laughed, sat up and stared him down. "All my life, I've dreamed about you as you are now and I never suspected this. I just knew you'd make me feel good, but I was afraid of what could come after."

Hannibal reached out and grabbed his arm. "You are stronger than I am."

"That still doesn't mean I can't be tricked too."

Hannibal nodded. "Love can make even the strongest of us weak."

Will smiled. "And the weakest strong."

Hannibal pulled him down and brought their lips together softly, the feeling of their union so much more right than anything in the hundreds of years he'd experienced. He would burn the world for his mage, his Will, and suspected that Will knew this and did not care for such things. He broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together before he shifted to his other form.

"The greatest trick I pulled on anyone was this," he confessed, "And it was to myself."

Will laughed, "You tricked yourself into wanting me?"

Hannibal pulled back to kiss his forehead, and felt his sigil burn into the mage's skin. Will sighed, not even feeling the pain. "I tricked myself into being your willing slave, Master. For all eternity if you will have me."

Will looked at him with a smile. "What did you just do?"

"I bound you to me."

"For...?"

"Good."

Will closed his eyes. "You might grow sick of me."

"Never, not from the moment when I first saw you have I ever."

There was loud barking from the other side of the door and Hannibal resisted the urge to stop the canines from ever making noise again. He knew Will would not like that and suspected he would be forced to have such creatures for the rest of his existence now that he'd made Will bound to his lifespan.

Oddly he found himself not caring in the least.

Will's kiss came by surprise as he was lost in that strange thought and he held the mage tight tasting his happiness.

Loving Will was going to be an experience unlike any other.

Hannibal could not wait to see what their life would be to come.


End file.
